Which Road Do I Take?
by Emey
Summary: How would the cast react to meeting Sephiroth's Bride to be? Zack is back along with some other faces to expalin the situation. So what do you say to someone whos suposed to be husband is the man you've killed?


Whoa, I got the first chapter out of my head. Nice right? I actually am borrowing Amara from a different storyline to be with Sephiroth for this. If you've known me for years you'll know Tifa's angel thought is a pun on the fact Amara is kind of a fallen angel in my original plot including her. That's a self-created story though. And I need to get my old program back so I can rewrite it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here so far except the plot and Amara. No she's not Mary Sue even if she sounds it. I wish I had enough money to even go get my copy of FF7 fixed. Curse fate for me being a high school student.

**Which Road Do I Take? **

We see a room of very well known people. Three of the group, female, were grouped at a door. The tallest, looked angry. Her long brown hair swayed as she shook her head. The dark eyes seemed to become darker and her lips pulled into a frown. "Now Tifa," one of the others started, "its not like he'd do anything." Her own light green eyes looked worried over her friend's reaction, the chestnut colored hair she sported in its normal style bounced as she nodded to the smallest of the three. "Yeah Tifa, he said he loves you." The other replied her short hair framed her face and stuck in her mouth a bit. Her hand came up to remove it. "Thanks guys, but its just so hard to believe it. I mean I always wanted it, but now that I know it I'm nervous." Tifa replied hugging both the others. Afterwards her eyes tuned back in on the blonde outside in the yard. He was speaking with another girl; she was pretty. At least Tifa thought so. The girl was a little taller then average height; she had this beautiful hair it was the same color as the second girls only it had these cinnamon and burgundy undertones; and she had the most perfect complexion it was pale but even and smooth, no blemishes or freckles. Tifa sighed; she even had a perfect balance of curves and breast. "Lucky girl. No," The brunette thought, "Lucky angel. There isn't any other explanation." Her breath caught thinking like that, "Hey Aerith, what do you suppose she needs to talk to Cloud about?" she asked turning to walk from the door frame to the second girl who had gone to sit on the couch. Aerith looked up, "Well, maybe she knew him during SOLDIER or something?" the other offered. Tifa sighed again looking towards the door, "I guess that could be it." Aerith leaned her head against the shoulder of the man asleep next to her. His hair was sticking out around him from static of being there for a while. One of the others looked over, his short blonde hair looked a mess and he spoke around a cigarette "Damn, How long is Zack gonna be out over there?" he asked. Another one the guys, a big man black and his right arm was replaced with a gun, spoke "Cid it's your call." "I know I'm jus askin' if he sleeps like this all the time." Aerith smiled, "No it just seems to be nap time." She replied to Cid's questioning. The last of them was sitting off in the corner; he shook his head at the bickering. A little girl came down from the upper level of the house "Daddy, Me and Denzel wanna go to the park." She said running over to the black man. Cid looked over at him, "Let 'em go Barrett. There ain't no sense in keeping them cooped up." He stubbed out the used cigarette, and lighting another. Barrett smiled down at the girl "Alright Marlene. But just for a little while. Come back before Dark." The child smiled brightly and ran back up the stairs returning in a matter of seconds only to run out the door with a young boy on her heels.

Back out in the yard the children passed the other two talking. The girl bowed "I owe you a lot. You have my thanks." The blond man seemed a bit flustered at this, "Well, miss Amara, I really have no idea of what you're talking about." She smiled brightly, "Someone you used to know, you saved him you know. He hadn't been himself for some time." Her voice trailed off becoming almost a whisper. She shook a bit "I wish I could've saved him before it came to that." The blonde's eyes widened "Sephiroth? You knew him?" She looked up nodding once face seeming to freeze up "You must not have known all that much. Zack probably knew before I did." Cloud nodded back "He's passed out on the couch, but we can get him up I'm sure." Her jaw dropped open "Z-zack is alive?" She asked astonished. All these years she hadn't known? He blinked "The planet brought him and another fallen comrade back not to long ago." He started through the door. How did this girl know Zack and Sephiroth? This could turn out to be very dangerous, but she seemed sincere enough. She followed him into the building smiling as she spotted Zack asleep on the couch hair even messier then normal. She suddenly wanted out. To run away, here there were many people. All of them were staring at her. She stepped back half hiding behind Cloud. Zack moved sending himself into a heap on the floor. Amara sighed; this was defiantly the same Zack she had known those years past.


End file.
